Пасхальные яйца Borderlands 2
В этой статье представлены секреты и "пасхальные яйца" Borderlands 2. Minecraft В северной части Едких Пещер есть секретная пещера, с элементами игры Minecraft. Внутри пещеры можно найти Уродов (Creepers), врагов из Minecraft. После убийства всех уродов появляется урод большего размера (безбашенный урод). После убийства уродов есть высокая вероятность выпадения модификатора внешности персонажа из Minecraft, модификатор головы, или, реже, один из двух видов оружия, сделанных в стиле Minecraft. В дополнение к уродам, в пещере есть блоки Minecraft: земля, камень, угольная, золотая и эридиевая руда. Последняя придумана разработчиками игры Borderlands и не встречается в Minecraft. При дроблении из угольной руды выпадают патроны, из золотой - деньги, из эридиевой - эридий или модификаторы класса в стиле Minecraft. Двойная радуга В месте под названием Совокупное Приобретение thumb|right|300pxв Нагорье (Задание Вершина: Всего лишь проверка) есть небольшая палатка у основания скалы. Если спрыгнуть со скалы на палатку, включится радио и появится двойная радуга. Данная пасхалка является отсылкой к известному видео на YouTube. QR-Код На одном из столов и в Холодильнике можно встретить пиццу с Мокси на коробке. В нижнем правом углу будет двумерный штрих-код QR Code. При сканировании штрих-кода получается: "Wise man say forgiveness is divine but never pay full price for late pizza.- Captain Picard" (Мудрец утверждает что прощение божественно, но никогда не платите по полной за запоздалую пиццу - Капитан Пикар). Dark Souls В локации Едкие Пещеры, на одном из островков за границей карты можно найти рыцаря Solitaire. Это является отсылкой к игре Dark Souls. Легче всего добраться до него, начав плыть от логова Синего . Остров легко различается по наклоненному дереву 2013-02-09 00017.jpg|Дух 2013-02-09 00016.jpg|Солитер 2013-02-10_00001.jpg|Вид на остров Сундук разработчиков На юго-западе Тундры Экспресс под скалой расположен Сундук разработчиков, такой же как и впервой игре. Социальные сети В штаб-квартире Алых налетчиков в Убежище в комнате с мониторами можно найти пасхальное яйцо связанное с Facebook: на дисплеях отображаются страницы Роланда, Лилит, Брика и Мордекая. Также есть монитор с толстой девушкой на пляже и всплывающим окном, запрашивающим повторное подключение веб-камеры. Также на базе Огненного Ястреба на одном из мониторов синий экран смерти со ссылками на порноресурсы, вызывавшими ошибку. Batman В локации "Холодильник", можно найти психа, thumb|right|300px с крыльями от Ракка по имени Раккмен . В бою он использует бумеранги и дымовые бомбы. Явная отсылка к Бэтмэну. На высоком уровне сложности этот персонаж именуется уже «Раккмен Навсегда». Властелин Колец Пасхалка из Властелина Колец: на северо-западе Эридиевого Мора , на вулкане, можно встретить Шестерёночника (Geary), напоминающего Голлума/Смеагола. Он прыгает со скалы в лаву, после чего появляются 2-3 драконообразных 2013-01-08_00026.jpg|Печь с шестерёнкой в доме Железяки 2013-01-08_00027.jpg 2013-01-08_00010.jpg 2013-01-08_00013.jpg 2013-01-08_00014.jpg существа (возможно, гигантские ракки) и бросают тайники с оружием, в одном из которых обязательно будут только фиолетовые предметы. Но всё это возможно лишь при условии (к этому времени вы должны пройти игру): в доме Железяки надо найти в печи шестерёнку (круглую, как кольцо) и дойти с ней пешком (как Фродо) из локации "Пустошь ледяных ветров" (Дом Железяки) до самого Шестерёночника в "Эридиевый Мор", не пользуясь телепортом (можно транспортом, но телепортация в машину считается за телепорт!) и ни разу не погибнув по дороге (это главное). После чего Шестерёночник один раз бьет игрока, прыгает в лаву и затем появляются долгожданные ракки с сундуками. Постарайтесь не наносить ему урон (в т.ч. щитами типа Шипастый щит). Самый короткий путь: Пустошь ледяных ветров -> Южный шельф -> Три рога - Водораздел -> Три Рога - Долина -> Пески -> Эридиевый Мор. Эта пасхалка не отображается в списке заданий. Также можно просто убить Шестерёночника с вероятностью выпадения из него легендарных оранжевых предметов, но тогда вы не получите сундуки. Мишка Тедди В Гиперионском заповеднике, на причале, Borderlands2 2013-01-08 16-02-46-91.jpg|Месторасположение головы медвежонка Borderlands2 2013-01-08 16-41-57-66.jpg|Месторасположение туловища медвежонка Borderlands2 2013-01-08 16-42-25-13.jpg Мама мишки Тедди.jpg|мама мишки Тедди можно увидеть огромного мишку Тедди. Для этого нужно подойти к вышке, которая находится возле электрического забора (вниз не спрыгивать!), и в кустах у подножья вышки кликнуть Е. Выпадет ЕХО-запись aka голова медведя. Теперь идём к полукруглым воротам, которые расположены напротив вышки. Забираемся по ящикам вверх и в кустах возле стены снова кликаем Е. Выпадет ещё одна ЕХО-запись aka туловище медведя. Разворачиваемся и смотрим на трубу на соседней крыше. Если вы все сделали правильно, то на трубе появится зелёный силует медвежонка. Сажаем его на трубу и ждём, пока кран достанет его маму. Рыбка Таннис На локации Котел Пилозуба, в районе "Резервуар Borderlands2 2013-01-09 11-49-43-35.jpg Borderlands2 2013-01-09 11-50-01-79.jpg Borderlands2 2013-01-09 11-50-46-52.jpg на Главной улице" есть пасхалка схожая с пасхалкой из первой части. Бежим до края карты, где ещё расположены две сторожевые пулемётные вышки. Убиваем всё вокруг, чтобы не мешало. Находим 5 бочек: электрическую, огненную, шлаковую, взрывную и кислотную (находится на береге за пределами карты, можно увидеть в снайперский прицел). Уничтожаем бочки в таком порядке: электро-бочка, огненная бочка, кислотная бочка, взрывная бочка и шлаковая бочка. Если всё сделано правильно, то вы увидите небольшой трюк исполненный Таннис под прикольную музыку. Голова Гвен Путешествуя по Пандоре вы можете найти череп женщины по имени Гвен, что отсылается к фильму "7". thumb|right|295pxГолову вы можете найти совершенно случайно в какой-либо коробке. Внутри ящика будет уникальный пистолет Гвен и ЭХО-запись. Вероятное местонахождение: *Внутри мастерской Элли. Справа, около входа. *Вне мастерской Элли. Слева от скалы, недалеко от переход в локацию Долина. См. Видео. *В лагере стервятников. В одном из домов, около обрыва. *Рядом с Новый-Вы станцией, около поезда идущего в Линчвуд . *Рядом с опорой ЛЭП на севере, около заправки. Выращивание Червоеда в одиночной игре Для начала, у вас должно быть куплено и полностью пройдено DLC Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty. Все мы знаем как добраться до Гиперия. Так вот секрет выращивания Червоеда кроется в том, что чем больше количество игроков, тем сильнее процент вероятности его появления. Но как нам добиться этого в одиночной игре? Очень просто. Оказывается игра сама способна завышать свою сложность, имитируя количество игроков равное 4. Этот триггер срабатывает как раз, когда вы входите в комнату с воротами Гиперия. Нет, открывать их и тратить эридий вовсе не обязательно! Достаточно просто подойти к воротам. Проверить сработал ли трюк вам поможет одна простая вещь - подберите патроны. Откройте любой ящик с ними и ваш перс возьмет их как будто вы играете с игроками, даже если они у вас в максимальном количестве. Теперь смело бежим в Тундру и выращиваем Червоеда! Триггер работает до тех пор пока вы не выйдите в главное меню! Мне удалось вырастить Червоеда в 2-х попытках из 3-х! © dizzel Разное *В конце игры Лилит произносит фразу "Ain't no rest for the wicked...". В первой части Borderlands во вступительном ролике звучала песня с таким же названием от группы Cage The Elephant, впоследствии ставшая очень популярной (по крайней мере среди фанатов игры). *На севере Песков есть кладбище. На одной из могил справа от церкви вы найдете мяч с кровавым отпечатком - отсылка к воображаемому другу главного героя фильма "Castaway" ("Изгой" в российском прокате). *Задание "Ракеты Здесь Не Помогут" является отсылкой к к/ф "Top Gun". *Лэни Уайт является отсылкой к Белоснежке и 7 гномам. Leney White '''- это перефразированная '''Snow White, что в переводе означает "Белоснежка", а при этом, если зайти в комнату Лэни, из которой она выходит, можно найти кровати 7 гномов. *У доктора Зеда можно найти двумерный штрих-код (QR-code) на верхней левой морозилке для трупов. *Если находясь в Бункере смотреть на пик Терраморфа несколько минут, то Терраморф непобедимый начнет танцевать на озере. *Миссия "Отщепенцы" - намёк на Черепашек Ниндзя. Так же для Зер0 есть расцветки "Мутант", которая является ещё одной отсылкой к Черепашкам. *Один из скинов на Зер0 называется "Боевая жаба", отсылающая к жабам из игры BattleToads. *Жители в Убежище иногда приветствуют вас фразой: "Зима близко", - отсылка к книге "Игра Престолов" Джорджа Р. Р. Мартина. *В локации "Убежище", поговорив с одним из местных (ярой поклонницей) можно услышать фразу "Я была искателем хранилища, пока мне не прострелили колено". Это отсылка к игре "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. *Гуляя по пустыне можно встретить персонажа по кличке Ричард "Хитовый-Мен" что в английской версии звучит как Hitman, а если посмотреть на лысину парня можно увидеть там номер 48, этот персонаж явно намекает нам на игру Hitman. *По квесту "Неприветливость" герой отправится в заснеженную пещеру в поисках сбежавшей девушки, поселившейся у семерых коротышек. Можно будет также найти их кровати, с именами на табличках. Отсылка к сказке о Белоснежке. *В доме Железяки можно найти модель машинки, за которой сидит маленький Железяка. Ещё там есть фотки Железяк, одетых в купальники. Причём фотки забрызганы чем-то белым. *В игре есть окрас "Лямбда" копирующий цвета защитного костюма Гордона Фримена из компьютерной игры Half-Life. Так же у Зер0 есть шлем, с окрасом очень похожий на шлем от этого костюма. *Задание "Выстрелить Тому Парню в Лицо" является отсылкой к к/ф "Мальчишник в Вегасе", где полицеский даёт одному из детей электро-шокер, после чего это самый ребёнок выстреливает из него одному из главных протагонистов фильма в лицо, после чего коп будет смеяться и говорить: "Бум, хаха, прямо в лицо! Прямо в лицо....." *В локации "Эридиевый Мор" можно найти Мордоплюя по кличке Король Монг. Это отсылка к старому к/ф "Кинг-Конг". *В локации "Эридиевый Мор" можно найти Мордоплюя по кличке Донки Монг. Это отсылка к старой игре "Донки Конг". *В дополнении " Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage" первое задание называется "Highway To Hell", что является намёком на одноимённую песню группы AC/DC. *В дополнении "Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty" в локации "Маяк Магниса" есть персонаж, которого зовут Большой Папочка, а также психопат по имени Сестренка. Это явная отсылка к игре Bioshock. *Возле входа в логово Тины (на скале), нарисовано лицо кролика, внешне похожее на маску "Пилы"thumb|Джон Краммер? Категория:Borderlands 2 Категория:Borderlands 2